


A Thousand Years

by PrincessStark



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, stony avengers marvel steve rogers tony stark iron man captain america afghanistan no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is the leading defense contractor for the United States Armed Services. Steve Rogers is one of the most respected and demure captains in the United States Army. AU. Other pairings may appear as well, but focus is Stony! Tony/Steve! Slash. Don't Like. Don't Read. Don't Flame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like Author's Notes, but I feel like I should write a little something here. Originally posted on ffn under the title The Captain and The Playboy, I have decided to rename it here to A Thousand Years, after the wonderful CP song. The chapters are named after lines from the song, so I thought it just fit. I hope you enjoy the story! Has an explicit rating, because I don't know how far m/m sex goes for ratings.

Tony Stark slid into the back of the HumVee after his weapons demonstration in the middle of the Afghani desert. He wanted to get back to the hotel provided for him by the military and shower before his jet was gassed and ready to leave. He'd just go straight to the airport, but he really needed a shower.

"Tony Stark?"

Tony looked over at the army officer sitting beside him offering him his and. He looked over the hand and back up to the man offering it.

"Captain Rogers. Steve."

"Nice to meet you," Tony said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"We'll be taking your to your hotel. It is paid for through the night if you'd like to reconsider staying."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd really prefer to get back to New York."

Steve nodded his head. "I'd give anything to be going home myself. I'm from Brooklyn."

Tony nodded his head. He wasn't one for small talk, but it was a good hour and a half back to the hotel, so he may as well talk to this overgrown biped.

"I'm from California, but Stark Industries is based in Manhattan."

"Your technology is pretty advanced. I'm not too sure how a lot of it works. All we get is the lower end mechs down on my level."

"You mean as Captain?" Tony didn't understand.

Steve laughed, shaking his head. "No. Ground infantry. Your Airforce technology is definitely more advanced."

"I suppose you're right. Do you need something more high-end on your level?"

Steve's ears perked up. "Not that I'm the one you need to be talking too, but being down here on the ground, I can say that it would be nice. Not that we don't already have more advanced weaponry than our adversary."

"But it still would be nice to have toys like the flyboys, right?"

Steve laughed. "Yeah."

Tony nodded. "I'll get to work on it as soon as I get home."

"Very ni-"

Their attention was immediately directed ahead of them as the Humvee driving ahead of them was blasted by an IED and blown off the road. The driver in the front seat in the vehicle Tony was in tried to swerve and miss the wreckage, but drove right into it, hitting as more explosives went off. Steve threw his body on the civilian. The Humvee was thrown.

Once it had settled, the front end burning, Steve pulled back from the man he had shielded. Pulling off his glove, he checked to make sure he had a pulse. It was there. It was faint, but it was there. Turning to look at his comrades in the front seat, he called to them. He could tell the driver was dead by looking at him, but the officer in the passenger seat didn't respond either. Steve reached forward and pulled off the man's helmet. His eyes were open wide in terror. He was gone as well.

Steve knew it was only a matter of moments before the Humvee exploded on him and the unconscious man beside him. Opening the door Tony Stark was slumped against, Steve pulled him into his arms and pushed his way out of of the vehicle. He pulled the man over his shoulder and started running from the wreckage. Behind him, the Humvee did explode, sending debris into the air and blowing Steve and the unconscious man he was carrying another several yards.

Tony awoke to an incessant beeping beside his head. Squinting, he realized he was in quite a bit of discomfort. Not really pain, but achy and he could tell things weren't right somehow, but he didn't know exactly what was wrong with him. He tried opening his eyes, but they felt as though they were clamped shut. Wincing a bit, he forced them open and turned his head slightly, through the discomfort, to look around.

"Oh, thank God! You're awake!"

Tony couldn't immediately detect who the voice had come from. It sounded almost vaguely familiar. It wasn't a voice he'd heard a lot, but it wasn't as though he'd never heard it before. However, he was sure he'd heard it a whole lot more than just what he could remember. Turning his head slowly, he saw someone through the darkness, and the haze of his blury eyes, sitting beside the bed he was laying in.

"Where am I?"

"Military hospital. You barely made it through surgery. Doctor said he wasn't sure you'd wake up."

Tony closed his eyes and coughed slightly. "Can I get some w-"

"Water? Yeah! Of course."

Tony opened his eyes and looked over to see the man pulling himself up onto some crutches and hobbling over to the sink to fill a pitcher with water.

"Isn't there a nurse or something?"

The man shrugged. "I can do it." He turned back toward Tony and hobbled with his crutches back over to the bed. He pulled the wheeled tray over closer to the bed and poured some water into a cup. "Let me help." He sat the pitcher down and laid his crutches against the wall at the head of the bed, sitting down on the bed.

Tony furrowed his brow at the man and took the cup in his lips as it was offered. Drinking up as much as he could, he let his head rest back on the pillow. He hated people handing him things, but he had to let go of that disposition and accept the drink. Looking up at the man sitting beside him, his vision had begun to clear. He still couldn't place his face. He knew the voice, but he'd never seen the man's face in his life.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Rogers. Captain Rogers. My name is Steve. Do you remember what happened?"

Tony furrowed his brow, looking down slightly. "You were the captain in charge of my transport from the test site back to the hotel."

Steve nodded. "Our convoy hit an IED and several of my unit were killed."

Tony's eyes shot open at the news, but he quickly let it settle and recovered. "Is that what happened to your," he looked over the side of the beg to the captain's leg wrapped in a cast, "leg?"

Steve nodded, patting the cast. "Small price to pay." He looked back at Tony. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Tony shook his head slowly. "More discomfort. What happened to me? Why am I here?"

Inhaling deeply, Steve swallowed hard. "You had hit your head when the Hummer was thrown, and there was some internal trauma. I pulled you from the vehicle and the traumas were worsened when the vehicle exploded, tossing both of us several feet away from the blast."

"What exactly is wrong with me?"

Steve realized the man was not one who liked to pussyfoot around. "Your heart stopped a few times. They've had trouble getting it stabilized. They had to put a pacemaker in there to keep it working properly. You have a couple broken ribs. The concussion. But pretty much, the worst of it is your heart."

Tony let the information sink in, pausing only briefly before asking. "When can I go home?"

"Mr. Stark, the doctor's recommend you take it easy for a few days. Don't rush right back into work."

"When can I go home?" Tony repeated himself.

"I'm sure you can sign yourself out at any time."

"I'd like to go home now."

Grabbing his crutches, Steve pulled himself to stand. "I'll get the doctor and arrive for transport."

"All things considered, I think I'd rather arrange my own transportation, Captain."

Steve turned to look at Tony. "I can... I can understand that. I'll go get the doctor."

He left Tony's side. Ever since Steve had been out of surgery himself, he'd been by Tony's side. He had been placed on medical leave until further notice and was supposed to return home to Brooklyn, but Steve hadn't wanted to leave until he knew Tony was going to be alright. The two of them were the only two who had survived the incident and he felt responsible. He was the ranking officer there and it was his responsibility to ensure everyone's safety. Tony was the only other one who had survived.

Tony turned his head and stared at the white wall across from the bed. He wished the captain had just left him to die. He didn't want a damned pacemaker keeping his heart ticking. He wanted his own damned heart. Closing his eyes, he cursed that day.


	2. Frozen, I Held My Breath

FIVE YEARS LATER

Tony sat in the penthouse of his building in downtown Manhattan. He was set for another surgery for his heart and he wasn't looking forward to it. He just wanted some sort of alternative. His doctors had suggested a heart transplant several times over the years, but Tony wouldn't hear of it. It was bad enough that they had put a pacemaker on his ticker without even consulting him first, there was no way he was going to allow them to put someone elses heart in his chest.

But that wasn't the biggest thing that was bothering him. Tony was having sexual frustrations. It had been five years since he'd really been able to get off, at least with another person. He had never had trouble staying hard or even getting hard with a woman prior to the accident, but it seemed as though he could never follow through now. He could get off well enough on his own, or rather in his dreams. He only ever seemed to have wet dreams anymore, either that or he'd wake up with a hard on and be able to beat himself off to completion. But he always needed the head start of his dream. He couldn't ever remember what he was dreaming about, but if it was the only way he was getting off, he'd take it.

He was scheduled to attend a benefit for the military tonight and he really wasn't looking forward to it. But they had sent a personal invite to him, and even if he didn't feel like going, he was going to. He'd asked his assistant, Pepper Potts to accompany him tonight. He knew the lady liked him, and truth be told, he liked her too, but with his condition - his ED, not his heart- he wasn't about to pursue anything there. It wouldn't be fair to her. Yeah, he still had a mouth, but he was a selfish man by nature and would want more. So, he kept their relationship strictly professional.

Standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, he spoke to his Artificial Intelligence the had wired to every piece of his life, home, office, cell phone, other hand-held devices he carried, everything. "Jarvis, did you confirm Miss Potts transportation?"

 _"Yes, sir."_ The voice filled the room from the hidden speakers. _"Happy will have her at the benefit at 7:15 as you requested."_

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony straightened his tie and nodded, leaving his room and heading to his garage to leave. He chose his Audi R8 E-Tron, zipping out from underneath the skyscraping building. Sure, he could have picked up Pepper himself, but that would make it look like he wanted more than just the business relationship he had with her, and he wouldn't even allude to anything differently.

Pulling up to the main gate of Fort Hamilton, Tony rolled down his window, addressing the armed guard who stepped up to greet him. "Tony Stark. I'm here for the benefit."

The officer pulled out a visitor's parking pass, handing it through the open window to Mr. Stark. "Place this in your windshield."

Tony looked down at the slip and then up to the officer, wincing. "Could you put it up there?" He shook his head. "I don't like people handing me things."

The officer looked at him queerly and did as Tony requested. "Follow the signs, Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded his head curtly. "Thank you. Keep up the good work, grumpy pants." He pulled forward, following the signs to the building the benefit was being kept in. Surprisingly, they had a valet set up in front of the building and Tony pulled up in front of it. Opening the door, he slid out. "Careful, buddy," he spoke to the valet driver, "she likes to get away from you." Chuckling to himself, he walked up the sidewalk toward the building.

Once inside, he was directed to the main ballroom. Entering the ballroom, he looked around. more than 95% of the people in the room were dressed in military dress uniforms. He and a handful of others were the only ones dressed in civilian formal. Spotting Pepper, he smiled seeing her talking to his friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Heading over toward them, he grabbed a flute of champagne from the passing waiter.

"Tony, nice of you to join us!" Rhodey held out his hand to Tony who warmly shook it, smiling over at Pepper.

"Is that the dress I got for you?"

Pepper smiled at him, sliding her hand over her hip. "Yes, it is. Thank you very much."

As usual, he gave her a little extra in her pay for the item. It's what he did for her birthday and for Christmas as well. Tony wasn't one to go to the store and buy something for someone. He either paid someone to do it for him or just gave them the money to go out and chose the item for themself.

"I hope you've prepared something to say," Rhodey interjected, causing Tony to look at him quizzically. "Didn't anyone tell you?" He jested. "You're the guest of honor. Thanking you for your years of continual philanthropy."

"Why wasn't I told of this, Rhodey?"

Rhodey smirked at his friend "Because we knew you wouldn't come."

Tony shook his head and the music turned off before he was able to say another word. Everyone turned their attention to man standing at a podium ready to address them. Tony knew the man. Not because he was one of the high ranking officials in the military he usually dealt with, but because he had met him several years ago. Tony felt something stirring in his pants. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time... at least in public anyway. But what was confusing him more was why he was getting hard after seeing the man who had commanded everyone's attention at the far end of the room.

"I'd like to welcome you all tonight as we recognize a man I am sure we all owe our lives to in one way or another for the many different options of advanced weaponry that he and his company provide for each of our auxiliaries. I myself owe my life to him for another reason."

Tony looked around, a little uneasily, shifting in his pants and in his skin. He had no idea what the man could be referring to.

"Almost five years ago, Tony Stark was in Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration. While my unit and I were escorting him back to his hotel, our transport was hit by an IED and everyone in my squad died."

Tony's eyes widened. He had no idea. He hadn't stayed around long enough to ask anymore questions than he had, all of them about how he was and when he could leave. He didn't even as the man if he was alright.

"I was only able to save Tony Stark's life that day. I was awarded the Purple Heart and today, along with the appreciation the military has to give Mr. Stark, I would like to give him my Purple Heart in gratitude. I may have been the one to pull him from the wreckage, but if it hadn't been for what I did that day for him, I wouldn't have been alive today. I would have died with the rest of my unit. Thank you, Tony Stark."

The mass of people all applauded Tony and he stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. He was still hard in his pants, but he was dumbstruck by the man's words. Why was he thanking him when it had been him he pulled from the wreckage and not the other way around. He could have left him to die to save his own ass, or to save any of the other men in his crew, but for some reason he hadn't.

Steve looked directly at Tony, nodding his head in the deepest gratitude. "Tony Stark, ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone continued to clap, waiting for Tony to walk up and accept both the recognition the military as a whole had for him, but the Purple Heart as well. Tony didn't know how he could accept that. He'd be gracious, but he'd find someway to privately insist the man keep it. He walked up on the raised stage walking over to the man standing there by the podium.

Steve stepped forward to wrap his arms around Tony. As his arms wrapped around him and Tony held back slightly. He didn't want to seem rude, but he also didn't want the man to know he had a massive boner in his pants. Pulling back after a short embrace, Tony gave him a quick smile. Steve held his hand up to the microphone and Tony nodded.

Once the applause died down, Tony let go of a flabbergasted breath. "Well, I didn't expect this tonight." He looked down at the Purple Heart and felt his weakened heart twinge in his chest. How could this man give this away and how could he feel the way he did to be giving it to him. Taking a breath, he looked back up at everyone. "I'm not one who's usually at a loss for words, but I honestly don't know what to say other than thank you."

He had been thrown for a loop, not only by the recognition of the military's gratitude to him and the Captain's gratitude as well, but by the hard on he still had in his pants. It had gotten worse when the man who was still standing at his side had hugged him. Was he really getting turned on by a man? Seriously?

Not that the officer wasn't a good looking man. He cursed himself for thinking about him like that, because it made him even more uncomfortable standing there next to him. He needed to get a breath of fresh air. He needed to get out of there.

"I guess what I want to say is, my company and I will continue to provide the military with what we have up to now and do our best to continue working on our advancements. Our brave men and woman who are out there on the line to protect us here at home deserve all my company can offer and will continue to provide them for all of you. Thank you."

He was sure that had come out bland and rehearsed, even though he'd had to think on his feet, but he really hadn't expect this and even if no one noticed, he was nervous, mostly because of the situation in his pants.

Turning, he nodded to the man who had given him his medal and turned to walk away. Tony had left the medal in the display box on the podium and Steve quickly grabbed it, coming up beside Tony.

"Don't forget this."

Tony looked over at him and down at the box in his hand. Nodding, Tony took the box from him. He knew he was walking awkwardly, but the man walking beside him had a limp and probably didn't even notice, which he was grateful for. He didn't need to spew any bullshit as to why he was walking like he had a stick up his ass.

"I was hoping you and I could sit and talk. We didn't have much time when you woke up in the hospital. It's been a long time."

Tony supposed he could do that. He hoped Mr. Happy would go away, but at least he'd be sitting at a table and could hide it. "Of course."

Steve lead Tony over to a table and they each sat down. Almost immediately, a server was there as well, asking them if they'd like their meals now. Steve looked over to Tony to answer.

"No, thank you," Tony responded, giving her a quick smile.

Steve shook his head as well and the server stepped away from the table. Steve turned his head back to Tony, smiling to him. "I'm really glad you came tonight. Almost everyone here didn't think you'd come. I'm glad you did."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Had anyone told me why, I wouldn't have."

"That's what I thought."

Tony pulled at his pants under the table, shifting slightly. Why wasn't his Iron Man going down? "Did you really mean what you said up there?"

"About you saving my life? Yeah. If it hadn't been for you, I would have been dead."

"But it was you who saved me, isn't that what you said?"

"It's a little skewed, but I honestly believe you saved me that day."

Tony looked down at the box he had sat in front of him, running his fingers over the purple ribbon above the heart. "No one has ever given me anything like this."

"What? No one's ever given you their heart?"

Tony knew Steve was joking, but he felt his own heart tighten in his chest hearing those words. "I've never been able to accept anything like that from anyone."

Steve narrowed his eyes on the billionaire sitting at the table with him. From all he'd heard about the man- reading up on him and asking around after what happened five years ago- he hadn't expected him to say something so open with him.

"Look," Tony said, looking up at him. "I didn't know you had saved my life. I know I shouldn't be alive, unless there's a reason, and I guess now I know."

Steve gave him a short smile. "There is reason in everything, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked down at the hard on still evident in his pants, thankful for the camouflage of the table. "Everything, huh?"

"I think so anyway."

Tony looked up at him, nodding his head. "Listen, I don't really like these things. Would you like to get out of here?"

Steve hadn't expected that. Sure, he'd expect Mr. Stark to invite some random girl back to his house. He'd learned a lot about Mr. Stark since that day five years ago. It might have bordered a little on obsession, but he wanted to know all he could about the man who had kept him alive that day. He'd fallen in love with the man, and even though he knew nothing would happen, to hear him ask him to leave with him made his heart flutter in his chest.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	3. Found a Home For My Heart

Tony parked the Audi and stepped out as Steve stepped out as well. Looking around, he admired the collection of cars Tony had in his garage. Letting out a heavy breath of air laced with amazement, he shook his head.

"Wow! Is this a museum, or do you really drive all of these cars?"

Tony smirked, pleased that the officer was impressed with his assortment of cars ranging from vintage to modern high-end models. He was proud of his collection, but he found great pleasure in the officer's appreciation of it.

"Most of them. A few of them I am either in the process of rebuilding, or they are a continual project that will never finish. Want a drink, or can't because you're in uniform?"

Steve chuckled lightly. "I can drink." Steve followed Tony as he led him out of the garage, through some other workshop or lab or something, and then up the stairs. "I can't tell you how many times I've thought about this day, Mr. Stark."

Tony shook his head as they came to the top of the stares. "You can drop the Mr. Stark, right. That was my father. I'm Tony." He looked back at him, nodding. "And you're Steve, right?"

"That's right, Tony." He gave the man a smile, following him to seating area.

"Make yourself at home." Tony offered, placing the box with the medal in it and started to pour drinks for each of them, bringing the glasses and the bottle over to the couch where Steve had taken a seat. He handed Steve a glass and put the bottle down on the coffee table. "Seriously, get comfortable." He smiled shortly, but sincerely at him, before setting his tumbler down on the table and pulling his jacket from his shoulders, tossing it aside.

Steve took Tony's lead and began to unbutton his dress uniform jacket. Tony watched the man's hands. Why in the world was he so turned on by this man? It wasn't as though Tony hadn't experimented a little in college. Who didn't? But he would never consider himself gay. However, this was the first time tonight that Tony had felt even the slightest bit of physical attraction to anyone in almost five years. He tried to focus on the medals on the jacket, but even that turned him on. Such a powerful man...

Clearing his throat, he slid between the coffee table and the man undressing, his thigh brushing against his knee. Tony swallowed and sat down, picking up his glass again. "That's a lot of bling you got there for yourself." Tony tipped his glass toward the jacket as Steve was placing it down on the arm rest of the couch and picking up his glass again. "All-American Hero, yeah?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. He was a modest man and he didn't dwell much on his accomplishments. "To tell you the truth, those are mostly from years ago. I haven't been overseas since..." He pat his leg. "Bum leg." He let his shoulders roll in a shrug again.

Tony's eyes about bulged out of his head. "What? Because of what happened?"

"Not the initial explosion and wreck, but when the hummer we were in exploded, it sent the two of us flying."

Tony looked down. "So you're not out there serving our country because you were saving my ungrateful ass."

"What? Don't say that, Tony! I'm alive today because I was saving your ass." Steve swallowed, looking him over. It was a sexy ass, if he did say so himself, but now wasn't the time for a comment like that. Looking back into his eyes, he squared the man off. "I can serve my country just fine from Fort Hamilton."

Tony supposed he was right about being able to serve his country from wherever he was, but it was what he said about saving him that struck him. Steve truly believed Tony had saved his life, even though it had been him who was carrying him from the wreckage. "Tell me about that day..." Tony hadn't stayed around long enough back in the hospital. He hated hospitals, and he was pissed for several reasons, but he wanted to be home where his own doctors could tend to him. He hadn't even stayed around long enough to find out what happened or to even thank the officer for saving him.

That day wasn't one Steve liked to talk about much, not in great detail, and the only time he ever did was with the base psychologist. He still had waking nightmares about that night and there was nothing they could prescribe or that he could do to stop them. They came no matter how tired or if he'd taken his Ambien or if he was exhausted. There was no escaping them.

He relayed everything that had happened. They had been standing watch away from the rest of the spectators and the flyboys who the technology was really for. Steve remembered thinking how much he wanted to talk to Mr. Stark. It wasn't his place to talk to the man for official purposes, wanting to ask if they could get some more high tech gadgetry for the ground runners, but he wanted to talk to him anyway.

"My boyfriend playfully suggested I had a crush on you," Steve's voice went even more solemn. "He was one of the men in my unit, he had been in the HumVee ahead of us. Died on impact." Swallowing hard, he took a long pull from his glass. Why he just came out to Tony Stark was beyond him, but if truth be told, he had more than a little crush on the man sitting beside him. He may not really know him, but that didn't stop the way he was feeling.

Unable to stop himself, or even thinking about why he was doing it, Tony lifted his hand to place it on Steve's forearm. Steve looked up at him, a look that Tony knew but he'd only seen it in women, and truthfully hadn't seen it in several years. He didn't really like being the one to get women's troubles, but that's what you get when you hit a drunk woman up in a bar. Steve wasn't drunk, but that "I've lost so much, I just need love" look was in his eyes. Tony knew he should pull his hand away, but he couldn't.

"You don't have to tell me, Steve. I understand if it's too hard."

Steve shook his head, his breath catching at the feel of Tony's hand on his arm. "No. If you can't remember, I can tell you." He smiled, and tried to keep it there when Tony did withdraw his hand and he continued. He told them about how the hummer in front of them hit the IED and theirs ran into the explosion as well.

"The others in our hummer were dead and you were passed out. You were breathing and you had a pulse, so I knew I had to get you out. I pulled your seatbelt out and pulled both of us from the wreckage, but I hadn't gotten far enough when it blew up behind us, throwing us several yards away."

Steve looked down into the dark liquid in the glass, continuing, remembering and relaying what happened next. "When I woke up, they told me I was the only one from my unit who had made it. I wanted to scream out for Bucky. My heart was torn from my chest. Then I heard about you and what had happened to you and I blamed myself. I wish I would have been able to get you farther. Gotten you to safety." Steve looked back up at Tony. "I'm sorry I didn't."

Tony moved closer to Steve, shaking his head and sliding an arm around the bigger man's shoulders. Tony kept himself in shape, and he was pretty toned and muscular himself, but this man sitting next to him was like Achilles or Adonis. He was a Greek-sculpted god and Tony felt his dick harden at the thought of what the man would look like standing before him, naked.

"I'm not sorry. Like I said, things must happen for a reason, and you agreed with me, right?" Steve only nodded. "I'm sorry you lost your man that day. I can't begin to understand what that must have felt like."

Steve smiled, feeling more relaxed in Tony's arms than he had in a very long time. "I stayed by your bedside until you woke up. It was days. The doctor kept telling me you weren't going to wake up and my superiors kept telling me I needed to go home, back to Brooklyn, but I wouldn't leave your side until I knew you were ok. I couldn't."

"You stayed with me?" Tony had heard Steve's words clearly, but it was more than anyone else had ever done for him. When he had been a younger man in his teen years, he had been in an accident. Drinking and driving. He had been in the hospital for a few short days, alone. His father hadn't even given two shits to be with him. Yet this man who had just met him had sat with him the entire time he had been out.

"You were the only shred of hope I had. Like I said, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived without you."

Tony dropped his head, remembering the Purple Heart over on the wet bar, looking over it. "And that's why you wanted to give me your medal." It was a statement of understanding more than questioning again.

"You almost died. They said the shrapnel from the the explosion was so close to your heart. They were afraid to perform the surgery. One piece was lodged so closely to an artery they couldn't operate around."

Tony looked back at him. "They're still trying to keep some of it at bay. They said without the pacemaker, it would have traveled in there long time ago, but they don't know how it's keeping it out and they're not questioning it. I've actually been working on something down in my lab... But I'm not a doctor, and I haven't shared it with anyone else. May be able to take the pacemaker out altogether."

Steve couldn't help the fear that washed over his face. "Tony, if the pacemaker is keeping you alive, how can you-"

"Shhh," Tony said, lifting his finger to Steve's lips, quieting him. "If it works, it will help keep me alive a whole lot better than the pacemaker will. I have an appointment tomorrow and I'm going to ask them to take it out."

Steve didn't know what to say. He couldn't let Tony play with his life like this, but he seemed so sure of himself. "What is it you're working on?" he asked against Tony's fingers still against his lips.

Tony smiled, swallowing hard at the feelings elicited by the warmth of Steve's breath against his finger. "I can show you." His eyes held a hint of a glimmer and he stood, taking Steve's hand in his own. He was completely throwing himself all over this man. He hadn't even been like this in college when he was experimenting. He had always been a ladies man, and he loved women. But there was something about Steve that he couldn't shake.

He wanted him, and he oddly enough wanted him for more than just a one night thing, like most women were. He wasn't one for relationships, but he wondered if there could possibly be something here for him with Steve. He wasn't one to question himself, but he didn't know why he was feeling like this. It was completely out of character for him.

Standing, he pulled Steve with him back downstairs to the lab they had walked through on their way upstairs. "It's based off of technology we've been working on at my company for years. It's called an arc reactor," he told him, holding up the tiny round, slightly larger than heart sized gadget. "It is a so far inestimable power source. This little beauty could keep my heart beating and keep the shrapnel from slicing and dicing my heart for well over fifty years or more." He shrugged. "Of course, that's just in theory. It's not like we've had any clinical tests or that the arc reactor technology we have been working on is anywhere near ready for consumer trials, but," he nodded his head, "I believe my thesis is correct."

Steve looked at the tiny silver... he didn't know what he was. He'd never been good with technology. Hell, he didn't even have a smart phone. He didn't text, and all he needed to know how to do was send and receive telephone calls on his phone. Looking at the device scared him though. Yeah, he barely knew the man, but he knew he loved him, and he was scared to think that this little thing, if Tony were to go ahead and do what he was saying he was going to replace his pacemaker with, didn't work at all and Tony would...

Steve couldn't think about that. He was just at the precipice of maybe starting something with him. It wasn't as though he had shied away when he had mentioned Bucky. Maybe the genius playboy could possibly consider a relationship with Steve. He wasn't sure, but he could at least hope for it. And if he hoped for it, he was going to hope that this thing Tony was holding would do exactly what he said it would. Steve would have faith because he had faith in Tony, and that was enough for him.

"If you think it will do what it says it will, then I think you should go ahead with it."

Tony smiled, nodding his head. "I think it will. No, I'm sure it will."

"Good, then you should go with it."

Tony was grateful Steve was as understanding as he was. He knew if he would have brought it up with Pepper or Rhodie, neither of them would like the idea. In fact, he could hear Pepper screaming at him "Are you that stupid? Tony!" He knew her too well. But Steve was more than understanding and telling him he should actually do it. He couldn't tell the man how much he appreciated that.

Tony caught him staring a little longer than he probably should have and Steve noticed he was doing the same and they both looked away.

"I should probably get back to the base."

Tony didn't want him to go though. He wasn't about to attack him though, push him up against the wall and having his way with him so he was too tired to do anything but fall asleep with him, but he wanted so much more than what he was used to doing with the countless women he'd been with. Even though it'd been five long years since he'd been buried in someone, he wanted so much more than one night with this man.

"Do you have to get back so soon?" But even though he wanted more, he still didn't want to let him go yet.

Steve shook his head. "Look, Tony..."

Tony hung his head. He really didn't like the "you're a good guy," speech. It wasn't as though he'd heard it ever, but he didn't want this to be a first for him, not that kind of first anyway.

"I like you a lot."

That really wasn't what Tony was expecting to hear. It wasn't really a rejection, at least he didn't think it was.

"But I know you're not... I've googled you, I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Tony felt his pride grow a bit more, as if he needed the boost as it were.

"But I know how you are with women, and as much as I like you, and I don't want you to think I'm coming onto you, but I can't set myself up for rejection."

Tony's eyes widened. Did he just say he thought Tony was going to be the one to reject him? And he had been so sure he had building up to reject him. "What? Jesus, if you only knew how long it's been since I've even been with anyone, Steve! And then I see you tonight and my dick decides to work again! Seriously, I was sure you'd know when you hugged me in front of all those people tonight."

Steve hadn't been ready for that response. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was turned on by him. "Wait a moment," Steve needed clarification, "you're not gay though."

Tony shook his head, probably with a little too much emphasis, quickly slowing it down. "No, I'm not. But even I can't ignore what I'm feeling toward you." He took a step toward him. "And it's not just physical."

Steve practically gasped when he felt Tony's fingers brush over his hand. He hadn't been touched like that, something that wasn't a hand shake or a friendly hug since Bucky. Letting go of a shaky breath, he smiled. "Not just physical?"

Tony took a step back and Steve regretted his question. "I'm sorry. That's probably a bit more than you were expecting."

Steve shook his head. "No. No, I mean... I didn't want to ruin anything I could have had with you. I mean, I would have been happy with friendship, but... what do you mean by not just physical."

Tony let go of a short laugh. "If you googled me, you'd know I'm not one to have a monogamous relationship with anyone. I'm too selfish. I can admit that. But honestly, I don't know why, but I feel like you need a little more than what I'm used to giving to others."

"That's not selfish at all, Tony," Steve whispered, taking a step back closer to him and taking Tony's hand in his. "I want something more than a physical thing with you too."

Tony felt a shiver travel up and down his spine. He'd never been one for intimacies that weren't fueled by physical desire. This was mushy, and even though he wasn't used to it, he wasn't going to shy away from it. "I don't know how to do this though."

"Don't worry. I do. And I'll help you figure it out."

"So you wanna stay?"

Steve nodded his head and they left the arc reactor that had brought them downstairs in the first place behind, heading upstairs.


	4. Heart Beats Fast

Lt. James “Bucky” Barnes was ready to call it a night. They had been on a night watch with nothing to show for it, and now they were able to go back to their bunker and get some rest. They'd been up for more than 56 hours straight, and they all needed to get some rest. Bucky's bunker was next to Steve's, so it wouldn't be too difficult for Steve to sneak over once all the other men had retired to their own bunks. They'd done it countless times before, and they would do it time and time again.

Steve popped his head in to see Bucky laying on his bed, one hand behind his head and the other hand holding a playboy. They had to keep up appearances. Everyone in the unit knew that both Bucky and Steve had women waiting for them when they got home, at least that's what they told the men. Steve's girl was an officer in military as well, and Bucky's girl was his high school sweetheart. So, they were telling the truth, except for the little minor detail of their girls actually being not girls and being their best friend.

“Lights out?” Steve asked, coming more into the room and securing the door behind him.

“Definitely.”

Steve turned off the lights as Bucky tucked the magazine under the cot mattress and slid over toward the wall. It wasn't even the size of a regular twin size bed, but the two didn't mind. As long as they were together, that was all that mattered. Steve slipped in beside his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Bucky laid his head against his captain's chest. With as tired as they both were, this was all they'd be doing tonight. Holding each other. Sometimes they would admit to each other that was the thing they looked forward to the most in the times they were able to be alone, even if they did love other things they could do. With as tired as they were, just being in the others arms was all they needed.

“I'm glad we don't have to be up so early in the morning,” Bucky said, yawning silently.

“We've got the whole day ahead of us to rest, and I think we all need it. The Stark Industries display isn't until 1700 hours.”

“You excited to meet Tony Stark?”

Steve shrugged. “It's not like we're going to really get to talk to the guy.” Truth be told, he'd been excited about this for weeks now. Ever since the colonel told them about the display, Steve had been more than excited. He didn't understand technology that much, but he saw the toys the flyboys got to use and he wished they could have some of them for the army.

“If you did, and Tony Stark came over to you and said, 'Wow, you're hot! Wanna fuck?' would you?”

Steve almost choked on what Bucky had just said. He wasn't the one to curse Bucky on the other hand, he had a mouth on him like a sailor. He wasn't ashamed of anything he said or did.

“What?” Steve shifted under his boyfriend's body. “No.”

Bucky shifted so he was looking at Steve in the dark. “It's ok if you have a crush on him.” He winked, running his hand over his captain's chest. “I know where your heart is.”

Steve groaned, shaking his head. “Just get some sleep, Bucky.” He yawned, closing his eyes and tried not to think about Tony Stark doing exactly what Bucky had just staged. He had never thought about Tony Stark like that before, he didn't even know the man, but all Steve could do now was think about the man he had never even met doing exactly that.

Bucky smiled, leaning up and pressing his lips to Steve's, smiling brightly. “I love you, Steve.”

Closing his eyes, Steve wrapped his arms more around Bucky, giving him a hug and yawning himself. “I love you.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had never gone to bed with someone without fucking them first, and really the only reason why they spent the night was because he was too tired to tell them to get the fuck out after fucking them. But he was trying something new. Even though he wanted Steve like he'd never wanted anyone in his entire life, he was trying the whole “take it slow” route. They each wanted to see where this would take them, and even though Steve was spending the night, there hadn't been any sex.

That didn't mean that there weren't any innocent touches and kissing. Alright, so there was nothing innocent about it. Neither of them had been with anyone in nearly five years, so they each wanted each other and touched the other in places that were purely provocative, but somehow they restrained. Tony never knew touching another man could be so much of a turn on for him, but he found he loved discovering Steve's body. Even though each of them had kept their underwear on and shirts, there was enough sliding and brushing aside of the clothing, that they could kiss, touch and so much more on enough skin, but not enough, that each of them were content to peacefully fall asleep in the others arms.

Steve hadn't even realized the hadn't needed the help of his Ambien to fall asleep, or even stay asleep for that matter. But he had slept serenely wrapped up in the one man who he'd only been able to focus on in the last five years. He had wanted to just go to him, forge a relationship without pretense, but that would have been weird for him to just show up on Tony Stark's doorstep and say “I can't stop thinking about you” and expect not to be thrown out on his ass. Instead, when he had heard the military wanted to show their appreciation, he did everything he could to be the one introducing the philanthropist.

He never in a million years dreamed he'd be waking up beside Tony the next morning. Yes, he had fantasized over the years about what being with Tony Stark would be like, but they hadn't even had sex, and Steve found that he was happier with what they had done than with all the fantasies he'd had of this night. Seeing Tony's dark hair when he first opened his eyes made him smile. Inhaling deeply, he smiled, reminded of all they did and didn't do last night, things they would be saving for another time. He was happy. Purely content.

Tony felt his body lift slightly and he arched an eyebrow up, opening his eyes to figure out where he was and what he was doing. He hadn't had enough to drink last night to be hung over, but it still took him a moment to cogitate this moment. Letting it all come back to him, he smiled, remembering that he was at home, in his bed, and the army captain's arms wrapped securely around him. He felt safe in a way he hadn't felt in years, if he could ever remember feeling that safe. He was exactly where he wanted to be, and he didn't even regret any of the things he had said or did last night. He was happy.

Turning his head, he smiled at him. “Morning.”

Steve returned the smile, stretching beneath him. “Good morning.”

Tony only then realized he was actually smiling. Smiling, at least sincerely, wasn't something he did that often. He and the rest of the world was used to his snarky, joking smile. No one hardly ever got a sincere smile from Tony Stark, but at this moment, he truly felt happy and he wanted Steve to know just how happy he was.

“I'm glad you're here.”

Smile softening, Steve lifted his hand to run through Tony's tousled locks. “I wouldn't have left. Not without letting you know first, anyway.”

Stretching up, Tony brushed his lips across Steve's before sitting up. “Hungry. I can make a pretty damn good Belgian waffle, if you'd like.”

Steve smiled sitting up as well. “Sounds perfect.”

The two of them ate, talking about things they had done since coming back from Afghanistan. Steve had been stationed at Hamilton since being restricted from the field. He felt like they had taken something away from him, but he knew Bucky wouldn't want him over there with his leg the way it was. Tony silently agreed with what Steve thought his deceased lover would say. He wouldn't want him over there anyway. He didn't believe in war... especially not after that day.

Tony told Steve how he was working to shift the company's focus over to something much more useful. Yes, the still provided weapons for the military, but he wanted to be known for something other than providing weapons for something he didn't believe in anymore. Steve thought that was very noble of him, even if he believed everyone had a duty to serve his country. Tony had given so much to the army, and he knew he would continue to, but he understood why Tony wanted to do something else. He also knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be selfish.

 

If there was one thing Tony and the rest of the world thought of Tony that Steve didn't, he didn't think the philanthropist was selfish in anyway. Sure, we all are to some extent, but Tony and the world tried to paint him as something far worse than what he actually was. He was only human, and in spite of everything else, that was one thing that Steve really loved about Tony. He was all these other things, especially to the world, but even though Steve had only just begun to get to know him, he loved his humanity most of all.

Time seemed to have slowed for both of them until Jarvis alerted Steve to an incoming call. _“Miss Potts, sir.”_

It was only then that Steve realized what time it was from the phone panel lighting up on the wall, the time flashing in the caller ID display. “I should be going.”

Tony chastised Jarvis in his head for interrupting. Yeah, he hadn't told the virtual butler not to interrupt the two of them, but he should just know these things. “Jarvis, answer and place her on hold.” Tony stood with Steve, taking his hand. “Do you really have to?”

Steve looked down at their hands and then back up at Tony. “I do, but I would like to call you later. Would that be alright?”

Tony didn't want to let him go anymore than Steve wanted to go, but he knew he had to let him go. “That would be perfect.” Smiling, he stretched up to press his lips to Steve's, kissing him longingly. Murmuring against his lips, he inhaled, “I miss you already.”

Steve smiled, pulling his head back and looking at the man who stood a few inches shorter than him. He'd always pictured him as being taller, bigger than he was. He just seemed so … larger than life, but now that he knew him more intimately, knowing that he had human feelings, made him just that to Steven, and he loved it. He loved knowing the man he'd been fantasizing about over the past five years was indeed human. Not that he wouldn't like him being superhuman, but he didn't think he'd be able to keep up with that. Tony was just a man, a man who wanted him as much as he wanted him in return.

“Wait! Let me call Happy to give you a ride back to the base. Or better yet. Keys for the Samurai are in the wall box beside the door to the garage downstairs in my lab.”

Steve smiled even more. “Thank you, Tony.” Leaning back down, Steve kissed Tony deeper than Tony had just kissed him, but only briefly and pulling back reluctantly. “I'll call you later this evening.”

Tony couldn't wait. It was a lifetime until then, but he knew the captain would keep his word. Not wanting to, wishing he could stay forever, Tony let go of Steve's hand and let him walk away. Tony watched until he was out of his sight and sighed heavily.

“Connect the call, Jarvis.”


	5. How to Be Brave

_"Sir,"_ Jarvis' voice sounded through the speakers of Tony's Tesla Roadster. _"Incoming call from Captain Rogers."_

Tony sighed heavily, taking a deep breath. "Put him through, Jarvis." He waited the second it takes to connect the call and smiled, even if he was disappointed to have to tell Steve where he was. When he had to leave this morning, he had pissed and moaned the entire drive over to LaGuardia where his jet waited. Happy sat in the driver's seat listening without comment. Tony still wasn't happy, but at least now he was hearing Steve's voice. Chastising himself, he realized he was being sappy. He was never one to act like this, but he wasn't going to stop. No one could see him right now.

"Steve, I'm glad you called."

_"I said I would. How are you?"_

"Better now."

_"What's wrong?"_

Rolling his eyes, he exited the freeway. "Pepper, my assistant, was calling when you were leaving this morning, and they needed me in California. I'm here now."

_"Oh..."_

Tony didn't like the sound of disappointment in Steve's voice. "Yeah, but I'm very glad you called." So, he was repeating himself, but he wanted Steve to know he meant it.

_"I was hoping we could get together tonight, but I guess that's not possible."_

"Not tonight. I'll be home later tomorrow evening. Would you like to get dinner?" If there was one thing Tony wasn't was one to hold back. Even though they'd have to be discreet about their relationship, that didn't mean that Tony didn't want to go all out on him.

_"That would be great! Could I pick you up at the airport?"_

Tony smiled, brimming from ear to ear. "I would like that. I'll call you tomorrow from the flight and let you know when I'm arriving."

_"I can't wait, Tony. Don't work too hard."_

Tony chuckled. "Never do. Good night, Captain."

The call ended and Tony laid his head back against the headrest, smile still on his face. He may be 2800 miles away from him, but even across that distance, Steve could bring a smile to his face. He knew they were just starting out their relationship, something he had never done before, but he was happy, looking forward to what they could have together. If what he was feeling was any indication of what they could have down the line, he was looking forward to it. He'd never would have imagined his first serious relationship would be a man, but then again, he'd never found a woman that had held his interest for long enough, prior to his dick failing on him, so it shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise to him, considering he couldn't get Steve off his mind.

Even though Tony was needed in California, and he was physically there, his mind was back in New York with a certain army captain. He couldn't understand how he had gone from being a man with ED to being a man getting into something serious with a man. He didn't understand how he could be so turned on by someone, a man especially, as he was with Steve. He wanted him. He wanted him bad. Yes, he had experimented in college, but that had been purely out of young adult idiocy. This was about a grown man's desires, and it wasn't just physical. He had no idea why he wanted more than just sex with Steve. He'd never wanted that with anyone, but here he was, wanting it.

He was sitting in a meeting with his company's board members, not paying attention to what was going on, but thinking about Steve instead. He wondered if what he was was because of Steve saving his life and the fact that he actually believes Tony saved his life. So what if it was true? Couldn't Tony be in love with him because of that. They owed each other their lives. Why couldn't he.

Love. Tony's eyes opened widely as he stared through the conference table in front of him. How did we get to love? It's only been one day. And beyond that, love wasn't something Tony did. The word alone scared the bejeezus out of him. How he thought he was actually in love with Steve was beyond him. He really wasn't sure if he was anyway. He did think that he could fall in love with him, and what confused him was that he wasn't scared about that.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up, hearing the board member who had been talking for the last eleventy billion hours call his name. From the look on his face, Tony was sure it hadn't been the first time he had said his name. Beside him, he could feel Pepper roll her eyes.

"Huh?"

Pepper sat forward. "Obediah is asking if we should move forward with this or call it off, even just for now."

Tony focused on Pepper. He wasn't even sure he remembered why he was needed here, but he wasn't going to let them know that. Pepper knew that, of course, but she was scary like that. She knew him in ways he didn't know himself.

"Oh, that. Hmm." He turned his attention back to Obediah Stane. "I think if we're thinking about holding out at all, then that should tell us something. Don't do anything. Just hold off and we can get our bearings a little on it, then re-evaluate later."

He looked back at Pepper, proud of himself for the bullshit answer he gave. She clearly wasn't impressed, but the rest of the board seemed pleased with the response. Tony really had to wonder why he was really even there. Couldn't they have had this conversation over the phone? He would have even set up his video viewer. Shrugging, he turned back to look at Obediah. "We done here?"

"Some place better you need to be, Tony?" Pepper asked from where she sat beside him, tablet held up against her chest.

The truth was, yes. He wanted to be home, spending another night in bed with Steve in his arms. Alright, so Tony had spent the night in Steve's arms, but that wasn't the important part. The important part was that he wanted to be with Steve. The two of them really needed to talk about how this was going to work out between them. The military didn't take kindly to same sex relationships, and as for the rest of the United States, they weren't still as accepting as they should be. Tony wanted to just say fuck it, let people fuck themselves, but he knew just from the short time he'd spent with Steve last night, that he couldn't do that. He knew how much being in the army meant to him, and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"Actually." Tony gave her an austere nod before turning back to the rest of the stuffed shirts. "We done here then? Good."

Standing up, he headed toward the door. Pepper was on his heels, walking out into the hallway with him.

"Ok, what is it? I know you don't like these things, but what is it that's got you so anxious to get out of here?"

Tony walked into the elevator and turned back to smirk at Pepper as she entered with him.

"You've got to be kidding me. You've never been this eager to meet up with a woman, even knowing the night will end with sex." She pushed the button to go to the lobby.

"You know what, Pep," he stood beside her, no traces of anything but seriousness in his voice and face. "There are more things in this life than fucking. I could be dead tomorrow. We all know that. There's no telling when this shrapnel in my chest is gonna finally break through the pacemaker's repellant and finally pierce my heart."

Pepper looked pained. Originally it had been because he was eager to get out of there to be with some two-bit hussie, but now she was hurting for a whole different reason. Even if they weren't together, she loved him and and she didn't like when he talked about death so carelessly. Turning to walk closer to her, he looked at her closely with a determination that Pepper wasn't all to unfamiliar with.

"There is someone, Pepper, and I want you to make sure no one ever finds out about it. Can you do that for me?"

Pepper shook her head. She had long ago stopped entertaining the idea of the two of them being together long time ago. Even if the rest of the world thought they were together, she knew the truth, and that still hurt her.

"Do I get to know who it is?"

Tony's eyes shifted from determination to silent pleading. "If no one knows, no one can ever find out. Please, Pepper. Just let everyone continue thinking we're together. Buy yourself some... flashy necklace or ring- for your right hand," he had to clarify, he didn't need the world thinking he proposed to her, "something, anything. I have to keep the world at a distance and the best way to do that is to let them continue to think we're together."

Pepper didn't like this arrangement. It was one thing when the public thought it and the two of them laughed it off, but it was a whole other thing to have Tony pandering to them.

"Why can't you buy your new chippy something flashy?" Her tone was a little bitter, but she hoped he was too deep in his euphoria of a new relationship, the only one he's ever had, to even notice.

"It's complicated, Pepper. Just trust me. No one can know."

Acquiescing, Pepper's shoulders fell. "Anything you want, Tony."

The elevator doors opened and Tony smiled in delighted victory, kissing her fully on the lips. "You're the best, Pep!" Turning, he walked out of the elevator with Pepper following, only not so zealously as she had been upstairs. She kept the smile on her face, not wanting everyone to see her chagrin. She would do anything for Tony, even if that meant her unhappiness.


	6. Watching You Stand Alone

Steve stood on the tarmac where he was directed when he asked where Tony Stark's jet would be arriving. He felt... awkward, but it as a nice awkward, if that was possible. He was excited to watch as Tony stepped out the door and started walking down the stairs toward him. Tony noticed him as he stepped down the last stair, he saw Steve waiting for him. His heart lept in his chest and he inhaled deeply, trying to calm it. If he wasn't a man, a military man at that, he would have ran over to him and taken him in his arms, but because of that one fact alone, Tony held back.

Coming up to him, Tony nodded his head to him. "Captain."

Steve nodded his salute. "Stark. Good flight?"

"Too long. Had something I wanted to get back to, and it seemed, no matter how fast it flew, it just wasn't fast enough."

Barely containing his smile, he slightly nodded again. "Must have been a rough flight."

Tony shook his head. "Best flight ever." Sarcasm, something that was a registered trademark with the playboy.

"I got your Samurai. Is that alright if we take that?"

Turning to the flight attendant with Tony's bag, he instructed, "Have my stuff sent to Stark Tower."

"Yes, sir."

Smirking back at Steve, Tony held up his hands. "All yours."

Steve liked the sound of that. They turned and headed toward where Steve had parked. "Everything alright in California?"

"Asshats couldn't tie their shoes without my permission."

Steve took that to mean they couldn't do anything unless Tony gave the go ahead, but that still didn't mean why they had to call Tony all the way out here. Unless it was precisely as Tony said. It reminded him of boot camp, though a little backwards. The words  _"Did I say you could breath, Rogers?"_  and him replying with  _"Sir, no, sir!"_  Being in boot camp had changed him. He had been a 90 pound weakling, but by the time he had gone through the system, he was the giant who was towering over Tony now. But that was neither her nor there and had no bearing on the point.

Tony waited for Steve to slide onto the bike and then took a deep breath, sliding onto the bike behind him. He wrapped his arms around the captain's chest and slid closer to him. He hoped he could make it through the ride to Stark Tower without getting too hard of a boner.

The hum of the Samurai filled the garage beneath the tower and Steve pulled it into the spot he had found it in yesterday. Tony didn't want to move, even after Steve had taken the key out of the ignition, Tony stayed with his arms wrapped around the captain. Steve leaned back into his arms when he realized what Tony was doing. Inhaling deeply, he wrapped his arms around those already tightly holding around his stomach. Turning his head back, he looked into Tony's eyes. He could see that look in his eyes, the look that says  _I've got to kiss you now or I'll die_. Giving in, he turned so he could kiss him.

" _Welcome home, sir."_ They were interrupted by a voice from over the speakers.  _"Dr. Banner is waiting upstairs."_

Closing his eyes, disappointed, Tony sighed in his frustration. "I completely forgot about him."

"I can go."

Tony grabbed Steve's arm, causing him to look back at him. "I don't want you to go. Come on upstairs. I'll introduce you."

Steve smiled back at Tony and they both dismounted the bike. Taking the elevator up, they came out in the main area where Tony knew Banner would be.

"Ahh, Tony!" Banner turned to face Tony and saw him with someone else. Perplexed, he focused on Tony. "It was tonight I was going to come over, right?"

"It was," Tony confirmed, stepping forward and hugging his friend. "Long time."

Banner pulled back, nodding and looking over at the man in uniform. "Who is this?"

Tony turned, smiling at Steve, looking back at Banner. "Bruce, Captain Steve Rogers. United States army." He stepped back so the two men could meet each other. "Steve, Dr. Bruce Banner. We went to MIT together."

Steve stepped forward, shaking hands with Dr. Banner. "It's nice to meet you."

Bruce smiled, nodding. "Tony and I go way back. How did the two of you meet?"

Tony's face beamed to be able to answer this question. "Steve is the officer who saved my life back in Afghanistan when -" Tony tapped the space on his chest where his heart was, the pacemaker providing the necessary shield to keep the shrapnel from killing him.

Bruce looked over to Steve, his eyes widening. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain Rogers. If it wasn't for you..." Bruce's voice cut off, the lump rising in his throat.

"He saved my life that day too, Dr. Banner." Steve tried not to let the inflection and abrupt cutoff of his voice affect him. He and Tony may be starting a tentative relationship right now, but from the way Dr. Banner was behaving, he had to wonder if there was something going on between the two of them. He pushed past it, keeping the smile on his face.

Banner looked between the two of them, settling on Tony. What that look was on his face, he had no idea. He'd never seen that expression on his friend's face before. Looking back over at the Captain, he had to wonder if there was something going on between the two of them. Truth be told, Banner had always carried a torch for his best friend. He'd fallen for him back at MIT, but there was no way he could ever risk his friendship to disclose his true feelings.

Aside from their experimentations at the time, Tony had only ever been with women. Bruce had known even before college that he was gay. He hadn't come out and revealed that to Tony at the time, despite what the two of them did. They were young. They had the right to explore. Even if Bruce had wanted more, and still did, he had never told Tony anything, and he never would.

"Did you two want some privacy? I can …"

Tony's eyes widened, looking over at Steve, nodding his head shortly. "It's alright, Steve. He won't tell anyone."

Steve trusted Tony. He hadn't expected the two of them to come out to anyone this quickly, but if Tony trusted their secret to be safe with him, he knew he could trust the doctor.

Tony turned back to Bruce. "I had to take an impromptu trip to California. Just got back. I had completely forgotten you were coming over tonight until we pulled in downstairs. Shwarma? Jarvis?" He waited a moment for the AI's recognition. "Call Shwarma Grill."

The phone rang and a voice answered from the other line, speaking in a hard Hindi accent. Tony started to order, talking in the woman's native language. Steve's eyebrows lifted high above his eyes, impressed. He knew the man was a genius, he just didn't know if that extended to foreign languages. He didn't know why it should be a shock to him. Why wouldn't Tony know 30 other languages?

Tony ended the call, heading toward the kitchen. "Drinks?" He got each of them a beer, handing it to them. "Darts?" They headed down the hall to Tony's rec room. It was a good way for them to spend the night. He and Banner usually played darts or spent time down in Tony's lab and Bruce would consult with him on anything he was working on. Tonight it would just be darts and when Bruce left for the night, Tony would tell Steve why it was ok for Bruce to know their secret.

When their food arrived, they sat around the table to eat where Tony would host his poker games and Tony watched as the Steve and Banner talked about everything from Bruce's work to Steve's tours of duty. Occasionally, they would each ask Tony a question, but he was content to sit back and watch the two of them. He was glad he had someone to confide in about Steve. A part of him thought that keeping it from Pepper, even though he'd asked her to help him keep the secret not knowing all the details, wasn't the best of ideas, but with her knowing what she knew and Bruce knowing what he did, Tony felt comfortable.

He liked that Steve felt comfortable enough around Bruce, but he wondered if he would still feel comfortable after he found out Banner was the one he had experimented with in college. It hadn't meant anything to Tony, more than building his friendship with the doctor, but he didn't know if Steve would feel that way. Tony would have to assure him that nothing was going on between him and the doctor, and nothing ever would. Tony was vested in this relationship he was starting out with Steve. He would do what it takes in case Steve worried about the two of them. Tony wanted Steve to know he was important to him, and he'd make sure he knew.


End file.
